Proper fertilization equipment can assist in improving and maintaining the quality of outdoor landscaping and turf, and can increase agricultural yields. While fertilizer can be dispensed by hand, such a process may have a number of shortcomings such as an increased time required to apply the fertilizer, a lack of uniformity in the quantity of fertilizer dispensed to a given area, and the like. Accordingly, spreader sprayer machines can be used to assist in dispensing the fertilizer. However, even when using spreader sprayer machines, rough and/or uneven landscaping environments can result in uneven dispersion of fertilizer. Additionally, uneven terrain can cause these machines to become unbalanced and unstable, and thus can result in an unpleasant user experience.